


kiss it better

by angstoverload



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Crush, Cute, Feelings, Fluff, I love it a lot, Inspired by Art, Kisses, Love, M/M, Short One Shot, lapslock, the cursed swingset trope, this is just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstoverload/pseuds/angstoverload
Summary: "hyung," beomgyu pauses before looking up, directly at soobin's eyes. "kiss it better."alternatively, soobin realizes something that has been pretty obvious.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Comments: 20
Kudos: 165





	kiss it better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lowblow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowblow/gifts).



> HELLO! before anything, please check out this CUTEST EVER ART by [kia](https://twitter.com/yeonbinned/status/1313474415133372418?s=19)!!! this is basically what inspired this fic and made me sit down and write it in record time (two hours if im right) hehe. and soogyu deserve all the fluff <3
> 
> with that said, i hope you enjoy reading!!!

beomgyu, to a fault, is _clumsy_.

he regularly trips over the stairs in the name of skipping steps, slips in the corridor, forgets that a pillar exists beside the lockers before turning the corner. there are more times he has crashed himself hard on that pillar and went to the infirmary than by any other injury. and of course, there are his football games.

and because beomgyu is clumsy, soobin is there to take care of him. it has just… always been like that. soobin, beomgyu's _hyung_ . the one who will always take care of him; who's always around to reach out first whenever beomgyu shows any sign of pain or discomfort. the one who holds him back before he forgets a step _again_ , the one who catches him as he's about to slip on the corridor floor again.

beomgyu's shield. and he does a pretty good job of it too.

dangly limbs being an addition to a growth he still isn't used to, knees knocking against the frame of the bed, he watches as beomgyu's face scrunches into a frown when the nurse dabs a cotton on his bruised arm.

"fifth time, choi beomgyu. _fifth_ time in a year. do you seriously not have eyes?" ms. cho murmurs loud enough for them to hear.

beomgyu shakes his head solemnly. "of course i have eyes! i got contacts too!" he points at his eyes for good measure, and if you focus well enough, you _can_ see the slight difference between his natural eyes and the contacts. it's a very slight difference, but it is there.

(soobin knows the difference all too well.)

"you're still blind anyway," ms. cho now moves on to wrap a bandage over the bruise. "now off you go. take care of him, soobin!"

"thank you, ms. cho." soobin bows a little as his eyes avert to beomgyu yelling out a 'thank you again!' and skipping his way out the infirmary.

"seriously, what will the boy do without you?" ms. cho smiles warmly. "take care, okay? before he falls somewhere again."

soobin smiles widely in return, bows again and leaves the room.

("you like beomgyu."

soobin almost spits out the cake he's eating.

it's a windy day in March, but soobin knows it better as beomgyu's birthday. the cake he's eating had been cut at twelve in the night, with a video call session with taehyun and hueningkai. yeonjun and soobin had ruffled beomgyu's hair enough that he had actually slept off at one point, cake smeared face and all. soobin had only smiled at his sleeping face, ruffled his hair one more time before settling on the spare mattress.

currently, the birthday boy in question had went out with his soccer team to their favorite chicken place, but soobin doesn't mind being left alone. after all, he did spend the entire day with him.

yeonjun laughs at soobin choking, giving him water only after the younger looks like he's about to suffocate.

"seriously," soobin says in between gasps, clutching the glass of water tightly. "what the _fuck_ , hyung?"

"what? i'm just telling what i see." yeonjun shrugs as he settles his book on the table loudly.

"i was eating cake." soobin deadpans. he still feels the itchiness from all the coughing.

"not _that_ , silly." yeonjun smacks his head lightly with his pencil. "i'm saying in general. i've been here for all of a week, but i know a lovesick look when i see one."

that is true. yeonjun being here for a week part, that is. it's only been a year since yeonjun graduated high school and went up to seoul to attend university. since their group of five came down to four. soobin's mind drifts to his own college applications, how he has to attend a math tuition the next day, and english the next, then mock tests, then—

"there you go, overthinking again." yeonjun interrupts his stream of thoughts by pressing a bottle of ice-cold water to his face. "i just said you like beomgyu. that shouldn't be a surprise."

soobin almost chokes on air again. " _what_ makes you think that?"

"the way you look at him," yeonjun leans in with an all knowing smile, and soobin feels exposed for some reason. "like he hangs the stars in the sky or something."

"i— what—" soobin begins to explain himself, or at least _began_ _to_ before the door opens loudly.

"i'm back!" beomgyu announces loudly, lifting both his hands. "and i got chicken!"

 _food first_ , soobin thinks to himself as he reaches out to get the bags from beomgyu's hand. _think later_.)

soobin is sitting at the swings, biting his lip in mild worry.

" _beomgyu fell during the game. pretty badly, actually. his face got bruised._ " taehyun had relayed to him over phone. " _it'll take a while before he's ready to go._ "

soobin had to skip his wednesdays-at-soccer-practice time with beomgyu to finish his math assignment. he had seen the dejected face that beomgyu had on his face as he left the school grounds, making him pull all his willpower together to not drop his plan to do the assignment.

it had been two hours since then, and he gets a call saying beomgyu injured himself. _again_.

soobin looks up at the sky, watching the setting sun leave in its wake hues of pink and orange. he heaves a sigh out.

he feels bad enough already, but the feeling only doubles when he sees beomgyu limping his way down the street and towards the park, face tight in a frown. soobin doesn't know what is making him frown like that, but he feels bad anyway. he had never let beomgyu stay mad for long.

"gyu," soobin breathes out. he feels both relieved and worried when he sees him under the light a light purple bruise under his eye.

"hyung." beomgyu says, dropping his bag on the ground and sitting on the only other swing. his spare shoes dangle from his hands, falling down after a minute. "i'm fine." he adds out of nowhere.

soobin nods, but that still doesn't stop him from reaching out to beomgyu's face. the latter only winces a little before giving up, letting soobin hold him by his cheeks.

"that looks bad." he says as a matter-of-fact. "how did you fall?"

"missed my footing," beomgyu mutters under his breath. "and the ground was slippery today."

soobin watches as the last bits of brightness leave the sky, taking their place to illuminate beomgyu's face instead. even with a bruised cheek, even with a frown that dulls his face, beomgyu shines brighter than anything soobin has ever known.

something gets stuck in soobin's throat.

"you're usually careful though," soobin adds. his mind is running a mile a minute, and a distant voice that sounds too similiar to yeonjun's echoes in his mind.

 _you like beomgyu_.

"yeah, well, i wasn't." beomgyu smiles weakly, a little bit sadly. "and hyunjoon stood right before me before the kick."

soobin hums. when did his heart start beating too fast?

"you should take care of yourself."

a silence. soobin is thankful for this break, because he can actually get to calming himself down.

"you'll be there, though."

 _god damn it_.

soobin decides to stare at his own lap. it's quiet, in a way that soobin is too familiar with.

if this were at either of their rooms, beomgyu would curl up beside soobin. if this were at school, beomgyu would scoot closer to soobin.

but this is the swingset, so they stare at their own laps.

soobin only looks up when beomgyu hisses loudly, pulling his hand away from touching the stinging bruise. "that's gonna hurt." he comments, holding beomgyu's hand away.

"hyung," beomgyu pauses before looking up, directly at soobin's eyes. soobin think he sees the entire sky reflecting in beomgyu's irises. "kiss it better."

(little beomgyu stares up at little soobin with a pout. there's blood seeping out from a scrape on his knee.

"kiss it better, soobinie hyung?")

soobin feels his own eyes gradually widen before he whips his head to beomgyu. his brain is probably running in overdrive.

"what?" he manages to ask without stuttering.

"i said," beomgyu pulls his swing closer to soobin's, metal clanging against each other. "kiss it better."

and before soobin could even think, could even process what beomgyu told, he feels a pair of soft lips on his own.

and his brain short circuits.

no, really, he hears the sounds of wires ripping apart and electricity pulse through his whole body. or at least he thinks so.

the only thing he manages to register is how _soft_ beomgyu's lips are, just like everything else: his face, his stomach that soobin likes to touch sometimes, his voice whenever he talks about something he likes, his bed that dips under both of their weight than just beomgyu's (courtesy of one too many sleepovers).

beomgyu leans in even more, one side of body pressing against the chains, and soobin finds himself pushed further back.

the chains are anything but comfortable, soobin realizes as they pull away. beomgyu still has his eyes closed, but even then, soobin could count the stars in his eyes.

he gets off the swings to sit before beomgyu, kneeling down to his level. there are tears clinging to the other's eyelashes, glistening under the street light like little orbs of crystal. soobin knows they aren't sad ones, he knows all too well.

he reaches out to hold beomgyu's cheeks, making him finally open his eyes and look at him.

"better?"

the kiss that follows right after tells soobin enough.

**Author's Note:**

> eeeeeeee /hides
> 
> it's been super long since i wrote fluff so its understandably awkward, but isn't school love always like that? i like to think so hehe
> 
> do leave kudos and comments!! ♡♡♡♡
> 
> [twt](https://www.twitter.com/typical_fangrl) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/typical_fangrl)


End file.
